


Façades

by Sakuragane_San



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basically everyone appears for a short paragraph, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: This is more headcanons than anything, but yeah. Italy and the others weren't what they seemed like. There was more to them, a deeper side to them, that made them alive. If anything, they weren't just shells of personalities.





	Façades

North Italy, formally known as Italy Veneziano, is not a weakling, helpless, or anything most believe him to be. While it may require a lot to piss him off, you do not want to test the limits. Unless you have a death wish.

South Italy, otherwise know as Italy Romano, like his brother, is no pushover either.

The Italies aren't hiding their strength for some 'take over the world with the element of surprise' plan. They prefer to settle things peacefully, not violently. With as old as they are, they have seen many things, and experienced many, too.

Canada, the personification, though unnoticed by most, is actually just as strong as America. He just has more self-awareness and self-control.

England, Great Britain, United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland, whatever the name, isn't just a ball of old-fashioned insults and grumpiness. Though his cooking may suck, he is actually very open to different ideas and opinions. Even if it is polar opposites with his own. (Not that I see how cooking has to do with how he is)

Contrary to his actions, United States of America, or simply, America, is not a bumbling idiot. He just refuses to display it. Much like Veneziano, he prefers to avoid wars when possible.

Russia wanted friends. He was tired of everyone treating him like a monster. Sure, he was a bit larger than others, thus slightly more intimidating. But that did not mean he was incapable of caring emotions, or any of the positive emotions. Haven't they heard of the expression, "Never judge a book by its cover"?

Prussia, despite his claims, isn't as awesome as he wants others to think. In fact, when alone, he often thinks about the past, the present, and possible futures. What others know of him is nothing but a mask. A well-worn mask.

Germany knows he's young, compared to many other nations. Especially to the Italy brothers and China. Even so, he's not hung up on it like some others are. Sometimes, he does have dreams, no, they were too vivid to be called dreams. They were more like visions from the past, memories. Not that anyone needs to know.

France was a country of love, not rape. Why couldn't anyone get that? Like a lot of other countries and nations, a lot of actions he did were under his bosses orders. He regrets it the most out of all of them. But he wouldn't take it back, it could change the world as we know now.

During his long, long life, like the Italy brothers, China has experienced thing, many things. The expanding and shrinking of his land. The many natural disasters, among others. Throughout the many leaders and rulers, there were exceptionally good ones that led the entire empire to prosper, and ones that brought on the dynasties' eventual end. So you could say China was wise, sometimes too wise.

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed much longer when I wrote it out on paper! It only has 494 words? Ah welp. I guess this is more headcanons than anything. I didn't do one for the rest of the cast because I'm not as familiar with them. Maybe someone would like to take up on the offer? I'm hoping for Spain and Japan's 'cause I'm pretty sure I've got the rest of the main cast. See ya!
> 
>  **Edit:** (2019/05/05) Getting my muse back, I decided to look through my previous works for mistakes and stuff. Since it was fresh in my brain at the time, the mistakes weren't so visible. Now they are, so I fixed them.


End file.
